


One Plus One

by NeverAndAlways



Series: Rewrites [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Writer's Block, kirk/spock mpreg, stubborn kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing excercise of sorts to (hopefully) get me out of one hell of a creative block.<br/>It's basically 'One and One Makes Three' (or the last chapter of it), but with Kirk as the pregnant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One

 Captain Kirk is in his ready-room, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. Nothing seems out of the ordinary...unless you count his nine-months-pregnant belly. According to Dr. McCoy, he could go into labor any minute now. He should have been relieved of duty days or even weeks ago - which is just what Spock has been trying to tell him.

"Jim, what can I say to convince you?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"You are due to give birth in less than a week. You should be resting."

"That's seven days! Even I don't need that much rest." Kirk puts down the padd he was working on and picks up a new one. "I feel fine."

If he were human, Spock would be rolling his eyes by now. "Dr. McCoy has advised you against working during the last weeks of your pregnancy. Many times, in fact. And the child dropped only two days ago; labor is imminent. It perplexes me that you continue to work in spite of this."

Kirk shakes his head fondly and sets the padd on his belly. "How many times do I have to say it before you'll believe me? I. Feel. Fine. Junior may have dropped, but he's showing no signs of going any further than that. He's comfortable right where he is. And so am I." he pauses, and his voice takes on a gentler tone. "I wanna meet Junior just as much as you do, Spock. But he's going to come out when he's good and ready. All we can do is wait. Besides, the Enterprise needs her Captain-" he stretches lazily, and the padd slithers off his belly to the floor. "-whoops."

"And our child needs its father." Spock says pointedly. He retrieves the padd, but doesn't give it back. "Lieutenant Uhura can take command of the Enterprise; she is just as capable as either of us."

"I know that." Kirk rescues his remaining padd from the desk. "I just - I dunno..."

"You have never relenquished control of your ship before, and are reluctant to do so?"

"...Yeah."

"I understand that. However, it does not change the fact that you are only days away from giving birth to your first child. You need to rest. I can have Dr. McCoy relieve you of duty, if necessary."

Captain and First Officer stare each other down. But not even Captain Kirk can stand up to a Vulcan glare for long; he puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine. You win. I'll go to bed." there's a glint in his eyes. "...after I take these schematics to Engineering."

Spock sighs inwardly. 'Defeat' is not in James T. Kirk's vocabulary.

oOo

 

So Spock accompanies his boyfriend to Engineering. Scotty happily recieves the schematics, he and Kirk talk about them - and then he proceeds to talk **at** them. It must be a slow day.

"...with all due respect, sir, you really oughta be puttin' yer feet up." Scotty bustles around as he talks; currently he's over at the dilithium crystal chamber.

"So I've been told." this comes with a pointed glance at Spock, who stares coolly back.

"You've got...what, ten days left? Twelve?"

"Seven."

"And yer still working? Blimey." Scotty reaches for a hyperspanner. "I knew you were dedicated, Captain, but..." he whistles his astonishment.

Kirk leans on the back of a control panel and massages his belly. He's sore as hell from standing for so long. "I'm really not a ticking time bomb, Scotty."

"Well no, o' course not. But if it were me - which it never will be, thank god - I'd wanna take as much time off as possible. An' I hope you'll do the same." the hyperspanner casts a lavender glow on his face, making him look a little sinister. "Concern for yer welfare an' all that, but y'know. You're the Captain, and we're gettin' close to the Neutral Zone. Bad time to be out of commission. I mean, you wouldn't wanna be on the Bridge when-"

Okay, he's heard enough. Kirk raises a hand. "Mister Scott?"

"Aye, sir?"

"That's enough."

"Aye, sir."

 

They don't talk much on the way back to their quarters. They've had enough talking. Kirk leans on things - doorframes, Spock, the turbolift walls, anything that holds still long enough. With all that standing around, his back and hips and legs are so sore that it's hard to walk. By the time they arrive, he seems to have forgotten his earlier protests: he makes a beeline for the sofa and plants himself there with a groan. Spock stays only for a moment, to make sure he's alright.

"Hey. Where you goin'?" Kirk asks when he hears the door slide open.

"Back to the Bridge. I must complete my duty shift, but I will return." he makes it sound like a threat; Kirk is too tired to do anything but hum acknowledgement. The door swishes shut, and he's asleep minutes later.

-

Kirk is awakened some time later - maybe minutes, maybe hours - by the door chime. He swears at it. It rings again, and he throws a pillow over his head. It rings again. He groans, sits up, and begins the long process of getting to his feet. "I'm coming, gimme a minute..." should've asked the computer for no interruptions, he thinks as he massages his back.

The face that greets him when he opens the door is familiar, but not the one he expected. "Bones?"

"Jim. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Kirk moves aside so the doctor can slip by. He's immediately a little suspicious.

"So. How you feeling?" Bones looks him up and down appraisingly.

"I've been better, but...since when do you make house calls?"

"Since you're nine months pregnant, that's when." he folds his arms. "What happened to not working?"

God, not you too. "I feel fine, Bones. I'm sore and I'm tired, but I've been worse. I'm not incapacitated."

"Don't give me that. I said I don't want you working, and I mean it."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh. No buts." Bones narrows his eyes for a moment, as though weighing his words. Then he sighs. "I hate to do this, Jim, but I hafta pull rank on you...as of now, you are temporarily relieved of all duties aboard this ship. I don't wanna see you on the Bridge again until after this kid gets here."

"Bones..." Kirk almost whines. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can. And I just did."

Kirk sinks back onto the sofa. One hand presses into his belly, and he grimaces just slightly. "Spock put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Maybe. But I can't blame him. You look ready to pop."

"...Thanks."

"Look, Jim, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever." Kirk waves a dismissive hand. "If you're gonna confine me to quarters, at least leave me alone."

Bones knows better than to argue. He'll send Spock to check up on the Captain later.

 

oOo

 

Back on the Bridge, Spock is restless, and he doesn't like it. He knows why, but it's disturbing nonetheless. He doesn't like going behind Jim's back, and he doesn't like relieving him of duty, even if it is necessary. He's not looking forward to returning to his quarters.

Is Bridge duty always this boring? Not a very Vulcan thought, but still true...debriefing Lieutenant Uhura takes up some time, but not enough. The hours crawl by. Jim's absence has left a strange, uncomfortable void on the Bridge. It's too quiet. Several times, Spock is tempted to call him, but he never does. Jim is likely asleep - and anyway, he would call the Bridge if something was wrong. What's the expression the doctor uses? 'No news is good news'. An odd turn of phrase, but accurate under the circumstances..and pondering it is good for killing time.

"Kirk to Commander Spock."

His comm badge chirps, startling him out of his thoughts. "Jim?"

"Spock, thank god. Um...can you come to our quarters? Like, now?" there's something in his voice that Spock has only heard once or twice before: fear. He rises from his chair as though pulled by a string.

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"Yes and no." the Captain's voice is tight and thin, as though he's struggling to maintain his composure. "Just- hurry, okay?"

"Jim-"

The comm line goes silent. So does the Bridge. And suddenly, Spock knows exactly what's happening. In one smooth movement, he turns and makes for the door. "Mister Sulu, maintain our current position. Lieutenant Uhura, you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir. Good luck."

Spock just nods. Luck has very little to do with it.

oOo

"Jim??"

Just under three minutes from the Bridge to their quarters, without even running. Now who's fighting to stay in control? The door closes and Spock pauses a moment, listening. A sound from the sleeping quarters - he follows it and finds Jim leaning over the bed, palms flat on the mattress and eyes tightly shut. He's changed into a loose-fitting nightshirt; his uniform lays discarded on the floor. He looks up. "Spock-"

"You are in labor." says his boyfriend calmly.

"You're observant." Jim gasps.

"How long?"

"I dunno...I wasn't even sure it was happening till maybe fifteen minutes ago, and then it was going so fast I- oh shit..." Jim leans forward onto his elbows, and his voice drops to a harsh moan. Spock is suddenly at a loss. He never quite knows what to do in these situations...he can feel his human side fighting against his Vulcan side to get a word in edgeways. Think, Spock. Humans often find comfort in physical touch, don't they? He lays a hand on Jim's shoulder, but the man immediately growls and shrugs it off. So he just stands there instead, feeling utterly helpless as his T'hy'la suffers. When the contraction ends and Jim relaxes, he looks like he's barely keeping it together. "Lost two minutes already..." he pants. "this can't be normal. Didn't Bones say that labor takes a long time with first pregnancies?"

"It can. But each pregnancy is different."

"Not this different!" he grimaces, widens his stance. "Spock, I'm scared. This is going way too fast."

"There is a phenomenon known as 'precipitous labor'. That could be what you are experiencing."

"What if it means something's wrong? With me, or with Junior or-"

"Do not jump to conclusions. Precipitous labor is rare in first pregnancies, but has been known to happen in approximately-"

"Not a good time, Spock!" Jim snarls. "Last thing I need right now is logic!" then he groans, low and feral. "Oh god- no no no, it can't be two minutes already-" he sinks into a high squat, supporting himself with his arms on the mattress. His whole body tenses with the force of the contraction. Suddenly there's a faint splash, and he gasps. "Shit. My water broke. It...fuck...it-" a low scream swallows up any further words, and that's about as much as Spock can take. He's had enough of feeling useless. He turns away from his laboring boyfriend and presses his comm badge.

"Medical emergency. Dr. McCoy, report to the Captain's quarters immediately." he doesn't wait for an answer. "I have called Dr. McCoy." he informs Jim (perhaps unnescessarily), but the Captain is light-years away and at first, doesn't seem to hear. He's gathering himself around his belly as though preparing to jump. As the next round starts, he reaches a hand between his legs. His eyes widen.

"Spock, I don't think we can wait for Bones."

Spock will forever deny it, but he was more frightened in that moment than he had ever been in his life. "He will be here soon, if-"

"No, Spock, Junior's coming **now. Right** now-" he grimaces and rocks his hips forward. "fuck, I gotta push-" he ends this sentence with an almost animalistic growl, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. That's when all of Spock's Starfleet training (finally) kicks in. He crouches down behind Jim and puts a steadying hand on his back. Looking down, he can just see the dome of their child's head emerging. It slides forward gradually with each push, until a wrinkled grayish forehead comes into view. Suddenly it occurs to Spock that he should offer some sort of encouragement or reassurance...he opens his mouth to do so, but no words are forthcoming. Jim reaches down between his legs again, and Spock hears his sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my god...Spock, he's-"

"Almost there, Jim." Spock finally finds his words, but now they won't stop. "I apologize for having Dr. McCoy relieve you of duty. Although it was obviously for the best, I should not have gone behind your back, and I-"

"Spock!" Jim groans, on the verge of another contraction. "Not a good time!" then he's lost again, pushing with everything he's got. The baby's head slides forward and then, with a jolt and a grunt of surprise, slips free completely. Jim takes advantage of the brief pause to shift to his knees. "God, it hurts..."

"I know." that's what humans say, isn't it?

"No, you don't. You really don't." he clutches the sheets in a white-knuckle grip; another contraction is already building.

"It will be over soon." can't go wrong with that one, at least. Jim takes a deep breath and bears down again, the effort of it forcing another growl from his throat. The baby slowly turns; the shoulders emerge. Then, before Spock can say another word, he gathers his strength to push again, with only a grunt of "catch" to warn him. The next thing Spock knows, he's reaching up to catch the bloody, squirming infant as it slides into the world. All the air goes out of Jim's lungs in one loud breath. And all Spock can say is 'Oh."

"Is...is he okay?" Jim's voice brings him back to reality.

"Yes, he-" Spock gingerly turns the baby over in his hands, holds it closer. "- **she** is..." again, words fail him. Faced with this tiny new life - his daughter - he doesn't feel at all Vulcan. The only words that come to mind are...well, emotional. But, as the baby takes her first shuddering breath and starts to cry, he decides that he really doesn't care. Let emotions win just this once. "She is extraordinary, Jim." he says softly.

As if on cue, the door opens and Dr. McCoy comes bustling in, putting an end to the moment. "-told you I had a damn good reason for relieving you of duty, but you never-" he stops short at the sight of them. "...Oh." he's breathless, as though he's been running. Which he probably has.

"You're late, Bones." says Jim over his shoulder, equally breathless.

"Trust you to have a precipitous labor." and he's Bones again, all gruff bedside manor as he kneels beside Spock. "I can only run so fast." he holds out his hands. "May I?" Spock reluctantly hands the baby to him.

"It's a girl." he says, without quite knowing why. McCoy is a doctor, he can see that for himself.

"So it is." says Bones in return, with unexpected gentleness. The baby, finding herself in unfamiliar hands, ramps up her crying. He shushes her like it's second nature to him, passing a tricorder over her tiny body with one hand. "I know, I know." he says to her. "I just wanna take a look at you. You can go back to your dads in a minute, sweetheart."

Jim and Spock exchange amused glances. 'Sweetheart'? Who knew this side of Bones even existed? The tricorder beeps and is exchanged for another medical gadget. As he cleans her off and cuts the cord with a laser scalpel, Spock can almost see Jim wince with every whimper she makes. As though it physically hurts him. And Spock realizes, with an uncomfortable jolt, that he feels the same way. But at last he's done. At last, the baby is calm and swaddled, and he's holding her out to Jim.

And Jim takes her. And his whole world changes; you can see it in his eyes. He looks at her with so much love. It's the same way he looks at the Enterprise and at Spock, only...more. More intense. 

"Jim? You okay?" asks Bones. Jim startles a little.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine, I just...oh my god." he looks up at his boyfriend, eyes shining with all kinds of emotions. "Spock, she's here." the baby wriggles and fusses, dragging his attention right back. He bounces her gently. "She's got your ears."

"Poor kid." says Bones.

"Lucky girl." Jim corrects him. He kisses his daughter's forehead. "Welcome aboard."

ooOO00OOoo

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a comment - I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
